


Picture Us

by definitelyflowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Diego - Freeform, Fallout Raiders, Johnny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyflowers/pseuds/definitelyflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a raider discovers a working camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Us

He holds the old piece of technology in his hands, running his fingers along the dented edges. It’s not as if these things are rare. He hauls bags full of them back to whomever wants them, and the salvaged pieces are perfect for repurposing into something far more deadly. Yet, this one is special. The film is still in good shape. Not one lens is cracked. The buttons all work, and best of all, he has a few batteries jangling at the bottom of his bag. Diego planned to scrap those, too, because the alkaline chemicals within them are good to cut psycho with, but plans change.

He rests the camera on the counter where he found it and digs for the little cylinders. It takes a few minutes for him to find where to put them, but once he does, the machine whirrs to life. A small smile crosses his lips. “Perfect,” he mumbles. No one else is around to see what he’s discovered.

Not that they care. Their hounds found some scavengers on the floors below. A few screams are loud enough to be heard echoing through the stairwell. Ansel’s gang rarely bothers with the old. It never does them much good, anyway. When the people they want to torture are dead, they move on. Diego’s grown used to it; he’s had to. Still, disappointment fills his gut. These people are his friends, whether or not he chose that. He hates having no one to talk to about the little discoveries of things that still work after centuries of war and decay. After centuries of people like them, destroying everything in an attempt to make some mark on the already scorched world.

Arms wrap around his waist. He tenses and relaxes in the span of a moment as Johnny lips kiss down the side of his neck. They rest on the scar—a scar he made—and suck. “Stop it,” Diego hisses. He’s become more confident over the years, but the idea of raising his voice to the raider still terrifies him. What Johnny will do next is always a mystery.

This time, he’s safe. Johnny steps back and circles around him before taking the camera from Diego’s trembling hands. “What’s this?” He asks, voice curious.  
Diego jumps at the chance to share what he’s found with someone, especially his lover. Johnny rarely shows interest in what he does. As long as the work is completed on time, the raider doesn’t mention its existence.

“It’s a working camera. Want to see? Come here.” Diego positions them so that Johnny’s long, thin arm is wrapped around his shoulders. The height difference is hard to overcome, but he manages to balance on the tops of his toes well enough to gain an extra inch. He aims the lens at them, finger on the trigger. “Smile,” he commands, and Johnny does.

He presses the button, and a flash of light fills the dark office. Johnny groans, breaking the pose and rubbing at his eyes. “What the fuck?”

The camera spits out a small rectangle of glossy paper. Diego shakes it rapidly. He’s read books about it before, and he’s glad he found an instant camera so he doesn’t have to learn how to develop the damn things.

Johnny takes it from his fingers. “Huh, neat. We’re pretty hot together.”

Diego blushes. “Yeah, we are.” It’s not the response he hoped for, but it’s more positive than what he feared Johnny might say.

Ansel’s voice calls to them from downstairs. Diego notes the screams are missing, but he doesn’t think on it long. He would have been one of them, if not for Johnny.  
He packs the camera and the photograph into his backpack before taking the raider’s hand, entwining their fingers. For better or worse, this is his life.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short little thing, but I like to explore the relationship between my characters Diego and Johnny. I may add more to it later. :)


End file.
